injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Nightwing (Dick Grayson)
: This is the article for '''Dick Grayson', you may be looking for Damian Wayne'' "Let me show you how it's done!" Nightwing is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Gadget user. He is an agile fighter, and can combine his dual sticks into a large staff. Biography Dick Grayson began his crime-fighting career alongside Batman as Robin. When the Boy Wonder became a man, he took on a new persona and began flying solo as Nightwing. New 52 Dick Grayson began his crime-fighting career alongside Batman as Robin. When the Boy Wonder became a man, he took a new persona and began flying solo as Nightwing. Injustice Comic Nightwing first appears in Chapter Eight of the Injustice: Gods Among Us Comic, called aboard the Justice League's Watchtower by Wonder Woman. He is silent throughout her speech, only exchanging a single glance with Raven after Wonder Woman mentions fallen heroes who did not survive Metropolis's destruction. He is next seen among the gathered heroes outside the villain's bar, and later when Superman rescues the Kents. Nightwing reappears in Chapter Ten, sparring with Robin in the Batcave. He chides the young teen after he bests him, pointing out Damian's intent to kill and his neglect to guard his legs as flaws in battle. Nightwing briefly turns his back on Damian, when he sees a fast approaching baton coming at his eye. Superman suddenly appears and catches it, shocking Damian. Nightwing thanks Superman for his assistance, though assures him he saw Damian's cheap attack coming. When Superman asks where Batman is, Dick tells him he's at his computer. Dick notices Superman's unease but respects his desire to have a private conversation with Batman. However, Dick and Damian are seen observing Bruce and Clark's argument from a cliff overlooking the bat computer. Nightwing reappears in Chapter Fourteen alongside his mentor Batman and Robin, watching Superman's broadcast to Gotham about his intentions to remove the dangerous inmates from Arkham Asylum. While Batman orders Robin to ready the Bat-Plane, Dick watches the broadcast further, and after hearing Superman's intentions utters a shocked exclamation before racing after Batman to the plane, though Dick and Bruce are stopped momentarily by Damian's questioning and his sudden revelation that he agrees with what Superman is doing. after hearing Damian say he wants them to help The Man of Steel burn Arkham to the ground, Dick quips, "Damian, you're thirteen years old. How is it that you're the darkest thing in this cave?"" Nightwing and Batman leave the cave in the plane, leaving Damian behind. As they race to Arkham, Dick asks if Bruce can see Damian's point, and when Batman doesn't respond, Dick comments on how annoying it is when he stays quiet. Bruce only responds that Dick was never as stubborn as his son, with Nightwing retorting, "For someone to be that stubborn, they have to be directly related to you." Batman asks Nightwing if he understands why they can't let Superman do this and while Dick agrees, though he adds, "You've had way longer to indoctrinate me." Before Bruce can reprimand him, Nightwing assures Bruce he understands and the two continue for the Asylum. Nightwing is seen by Batman with his escrima drawn and in his battle stance as they confront the Justice League, with Damian now on their side. Dick and Damian argue over his sudden side switch while the heroes debate and argue as well. After Zsasz and the Mad Hatter are freed from their cells by Cyborg and carted off to an unknown but secure location far from Gotham, Batman activates a virus he had uploaded into Cyborg after he begins to threaten Riddler. Despite pleadings from Wonder Woman to stop, it is Nightwing who deactivates it, and tries to calm everyone down. Unfortunately things only get worse as Cyborg moves to attack Batman but is stopped by Green Arrow's sudden appearance. The situation loses complete control when Harley Quinn suddenly announces her takeover of the Asylum by freeing all the inmates to attack the heroes. As the Asylum suddenly shakes, Solomon Grundy rises up and snatches Robin, dragging him under ground. Nightwing follows Superman and Wonder Woman after the abomination. As Solomon Grundy backhands Wonder Woman aside and resumes manhandling Robin, Nightwing advises Superman over Grundy's undead status, explaining to him that he doesn't have to hold back against him. Superman indeed lets loose on Grundy, cutting off the hand holding Robin with his heat vision and then ramming himself through the monster's chest. After Grundy is down, Nightwing pries off the zombie's massive fingers from Robin's head. He then asks him if he's ok and after Robin protests that he had the situation under control, Nightwing takes a jab at his 'control' when Batman descends down in front of them. When he asks Robin if he is ok, Nightwing responds for him. When Nightwing sees Batman pull out some explosives, Batman explains he's going stop Grundy before he brings the Asylum down. When Nightwing points out, "I don't think there's anything really left of Grundy." Of course the zombie rises back up just then and Batman orders both Nightwing and Robin to head back up and round the inmates back into their cells. Nightwing and Robin follow his orders and return back to the upper level of the Asylum. Nightwing takes out Calendar Man and several other inmates while Robin furiously attacks The Riddler, beating the man into submission and then some. Nightwing orders him to stop, and reminds him that "Robin doesn't beat people once they're down!" Damian screams, "You're not Robin anymore! Stop telling me what to do!" Before throwing one of kali sticks at Nightwing. But unlike before, Dick is not prepared this time and struck upside his head. Dazed, he stumbles and falls onto his back, hitting debries on his neck when he lands killing him. His sudden death horrifies all the heroes and even the inmates. Batman himself is utterly horrified, then outraged to the point of shoving his own son aside and ignoring his protests and apologies. Several heroes and even some inmates bow their heads out of respect for Dick's death as a despondent Batman carries his body out of the Asylum and into the rainy night. As he does, Bruce thinks to himself, "My son is dead." Dick's death has a major impact on Batman, with Bruce refusing to call Damian his son from that point on and going so far as to punch a practice pole until his knuckles bleed in mourning. Injustice: Gods Among Us Normal Nightwing appears defending The Watchtower from an attack from Lex Luthor, Bane, Solomon Grundy, and Catwoman alongside Raven and Cyborg. He is dazed by Bane and nearly hit by Luthor's barrage of missiles but is saved by Raven. Nightwing and Cyborg trade quips before Dick contacts Batman, requesting backup. Batman insists on making sure The Joker is still locked up despite Nightwing's assurance he is. Nightwing continues to battle Bane but is subdued just as Batman finally arrives, defeating Bane and Luthor. Nightwing handcuffs Catwoman and knocks Luthor out after he begins to rant about his plans for destroying and rebuilding Metropolis. The Altenate Dimension's Dick has long since been dead by the start of the game's story, with Damian Wayne having taken his place as Nightwing. Powers and Abilities *Expert Detective *Superior athleticism *Master martial artist *Proficient with high-tech equipment *Master of stealth and disguise Intro/Outro Intro: Nightwing rides in on his cycle before backflipping off of it and landing it a crouch before rising up, Escrima in hand. Outro: Nightwing clashes his Escrima together in a victory pose, and an arc of electricity appears in the form of his bird symbol. He splits the symbol in half and it dissolves away. Gameplay Character Trait Style Change: Nightwing's character trait is the ability to change his weapon from Escrima Sticks to a Staff. This helps him deal with a large amount of situations and get an edge over power users. Nightwing can even switch in the middle of some combos and Special Attacks. *Escrima Sticks allow Nightwing to walk, dash and jump faster and farther for the cost of attack range. *Using the Staff fighting style increases the range of Nightwing's attacks at the cost of mobility. *Certain moves can be stance cancelled for new combo opportunities. Move List 'L' (Light), M''' (Medium), '''H (Hard), MB (Meter Burn) Basic Attacks: Escrima Stance: *Straight Snap Strike - [ L ] *Circular Strike - [ M ] *Scissors Swipe - [ H ] *Quick Scissor - [ ← + L ] *Overhead Strike - [ ← + M ] *Spinning Blast - [ ← + H ] '/ ( Hold to charge or [' ← '← + MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) ' *Stick Smash - [ → + M ] ''' *Circular Power -''' [ → + H ] ''/ ( Hold to charge or'' [ →'' → + MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) ' ' *Spinning Heel Kick -' [ ↑ + H ] ' *Bird's Nest - '[ ↑ + H, ↓ + H''' ] '' *Escrima Strike - '[ ↓ + L ] ' *Escrima Uppercut - '[ ↓ + M ] ' *Cross Overhead Strike '''[ ↓ + H ] *AIR, Escrima Drop - [ L ] *AIR, Flying Escrimas - [ M ] *AIR, Extended Kick - [ H ] *'Forward/Reverse Throw -''' [← / → '''L + H ] Staff Stance: *Face Poke - '[ L ] *Overhead Strike - [ M ] *Lifting Wind - [ H ] *One Handed Poke - + L *Smashing Tiger - + H / ( May hold to Charge. ) *Big Show - + H / ( May Hold to Charge. ) ' *Crouching Talon - '[ ↓ + L ] *Hidden Baston - [ ↓ + M ] ' *Hawkeye '- ''[ ↓ + H ]'' *AIR, Air Poke -''' [ L ]' *AIR, Flying Staff - '[ M ]' *AIR, Staff Smack - '[ H ]' *'Forward/Reverse Throw -'' [← / ''→ L + H ] Staff Stance: Combo Attacks: Escrima Stance: *Wide Wing *Surrender Now Staff Stance: *Outsider *Last Chance *Wing Span Special Moves: Escrima Stance: *Wingding (Air) *Ground Spark *Escrima Fury *Flip Kick *Scatter Bomb Staff Stance: *Staff Spin *Ground Blast * Flying Grayson Super Move '''Dark as Night: '''Nightwing jumps onto his motorcycle and repeatedly slashes the opponent with electrified blades on his gauntlets. Nightwing then jumps off of his motorcycle to slam his electrified staff into his opponent's chest. Costumes ''Default Nightwing wears a black unitard with blue shoulderpads. His chest is emblazoned with a blue bird with its wings expanded to his shoulders. ''New 52 His Costume is a variant of New 52 reboot. ('Unlocked at Level 30') Quotes *"I'm adopted." - Clash with Bane *"I'm not even trying." - Clash with Batgirl *"Easy, Babs." - Clash with Batgirl *"Alive and kicking, Miss Gordon." - Clash with Batgirl *"I'm sorry, Bruce" - Clash with Batman *"Want to order Chinese later?" - Clash with Batman *"You still got it, Bruce." - Clash with Batman *"I'm busy at the moment." - Clash with Batman *"Can't argue with it." - Clash with Batman *"When aren't you angry?" - Clash with Batman *"Nothing to it Bruce!" - Occasionally after combos on Batman *"Gotcha Bruce." - Occasionally after combos on Batman *"Still using a litter box?"- Clash with Catwoman *"Watch it. I bite."- Clash with Catwoman *"Down, kitty!" - Clash with Catwoman *"Think you got issues?" - Clash with Catwoman *"It never is." - Clash with Cyborg *"Whatever it takes." - Clash with Cyborg *"I spose, Vic?" - Clash with Cyborg *"Nice moves, Vic." - Clash with Cyborg *"Give me your best, Slade!" - Clash with Deathstroke *"Close enough to handle you!" - Clash with Deathstroke *"Bring it, Slade!" - Clash with Deathstroke *"Sweetheart, you're already there." - Clash with Harley Quinn *"You're kinda hot, for psychotic." - Clash with Harley Quinn *"This is the end." - Clash with Harley Quinn *"You fought your Grandma?" - Clash with Harley Quinn *"Circus is leaving town." - Clash with The Joker *"Let's wrap this up, Joker." - Clash with The Joker *"You're in trouble!" - Clash with The Joker *"I liked you better in Arkham." - Clash with The Joker *"I'm laughing on the inside." - Clash with The Joker *"That's what I do." - Clash with Raven *"Stay out of my head!" - Clash with Raven *"Play nice!" - Occasionally after combos on various characters *"You're still here?" - Occasionally after combos on various characters *"Stick around, get it?" - Occasionally after combos on various characters *"Let me show you how it's done!"-Clash with any Character *"You are so gonna regret this." - Clash with any Character *"Nothing to it Bruce!" - Occasionally after combos on Batman *"Gotcha Bruce." - Occasionally after combos on Batman Trivia *He was one of the first 8 characters confirmed for the playable roster. He was revealed alongside fellow Teen Titan Cyborg for ComiCon. *In an interview with Digital Trends from August 28th, 2012, Ed Boon stated that Nightwing was his favorite character to play as from the nine that were revealed at that time. *Nightwing is the first character in Injustice whose alternate costume is actually a different person (Damian Wayne). *Nightwing's move "Flying Grayson" is likely a tribute to the death of Dick's parents back in the comics. *Troy Baker previously provided the voice of Two-Face and Robin (Tim Drake) in 'Batman: Arkham City, and also voiced Batman in ''Lego Batman 2: DC Superheroes'', and is set to voice The Joker in the upcoming game ''Batman: Arkham Origins'', as well as voicing Sinestro in the game. *The way Batman carries Dick's body in the Injustice Prequel Comics is similar to how he carries Jason Todd's body in the comic ''Batman: Death in the Family'. Gallery Screenshots Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-Nightwing1.jpg|Nightwing in Character Selection Screen Nightwing-Select.png|Nightwing Selection Icon NightwingAvatarCostume.png|Nightwing Avatar costume for Xbox Live Nightwing-thumb 0.png 2973118-vlcsnap-2013-04-09-23h12m33s106.png|New 52 costume Nightwing New 52.jpg Nightwing Injustice:Gods Among Us iOS.jpg NightwingCardiOS.png Nightwing.jpg|Nightwing Intro Nightwing 001.jpg The Flash and Nightwing.jpg Nightwing_VS_001.jpg Nightwing_VS_002.jpg BNCCLR.png Bane and Nightwing.jpg NightwingAS.JPG|Super Move images (1).jpg Nightwing's Epilogue.jpg|Nightwing's Epilogue DCF iOS Screens 16 TU.jpg DCF iOS Battle Screen 4in NOTEXT.jpg Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-Aquaman-.jpg nightwing death.JPG|Death aghimdead.JPG Injustice_SM_NW__scaled_300.jpg Nightwing Concept's 1.jpg|Concept Art Nightwing Concept's 3.jpg|Concept Art Nightwing Concept's 2.jpg Nightwing Concept's 5.jpg|Nightwing's Kali Sticks Nightwing Concept's 6.jpg|Nightwing's Arm Blades NIGHTWING.png|Nightwing Official Render Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Gadget Users Category:Teen Titans Category:Bat Family Category:Justice League Members Category:Deceased Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Birds of Prey Members Category:IOS Category:Comic Characters